


Soulmates

by Raisalis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, first words to each other are written on body, mute!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisalis/pseuds/Raisalis
Summary: When the first words your soulmate will say to you are forever imprinted on your arm, it really sucks to be mute - you just hope your soulmate will believe you once you meet them.Kakashi x Mute!Reader





	Soulmates

**"Didn't see you there. Maa, I have to go, sorry."**

* * *

The words on your arm stung every time you read them.

When they first appeared, you'd been excited, but then you'd actually  _read_  the words. Whoever it was, they wouldn't have noticed you, and they wouldn't have the time for you. It hurt that even your soulmate would shun you once you met, and even then that meeting would be purely by accident it seemed.

Being mute as a shinobi was actually pretty great, since it meant you didn't yell out attack names and were much more nimble with your hands due to the amount of time you spent signing. That, and within the older ranks shinobi would recognize at least a modicum of sign language due to their necessity on missions.

But that was something that came with age. As a young child, those words meant doom - you were made fun of by half the kids in the academy for your silence, as if you could help whether your vocal chords were messed up or not. Most of the time you could tolerate it silently, but the days you just couldn't handle were the ones where they collectively decided to ignore you. How so many children could manage to work together for such a thing, you had no idea, but the fact they did so spoke volumes to you.

You weren't wanted, and you weren't noticeable, to the point of being a ghost.

As you climbed the ranks and matured, you got over the worst of it; the important people in your life, your friends and your team, communicated just fine with you and had no issues with your forced silence and handsigns, but they made up the few. You still had that deep rooted fear of being a ghost and disappearing.

And then you finally met him.

You'd been walking into the Hokage's office to turn in your verbal report regarding the A-rank you'd just finished, when you bumped into someone walking out of it. You rubbed your forehead - whoever you'd ran into was a good head taller than you.

Looking up, you were met with a single wide eye and a masked face. He seemed startled for barely even a moment before he recovered and stepped to the side.

"Didn't see you there," he said, his eye crinkling closed in what appeared to be a smile, "Maa, I have to go, sorry."

He left without giving you a second glance, and you held your hand up hopelessly as the rest of you was frozen, because that was him.

That was  _him_ , and you couldn't even move. You felt pathetic.

"_________..." a voice called out.

Right, you were in front of the Hokage's office. Mission report.

Quickly, you walked inside and closed the door. The Sandaime Hokage gave you a kind smile, waving off your panic.

 _Sorry_ , you signed,  _I bumped into someone. I'll start the mission report now._

He chuckled before holding up a hand. "You can give it to me in a minute, I'm more worried about what just happened," he said, raising an eyebrow, "you looked very lost, and you seemed to recognize what Hatake said to you. Is he perhaps...?"

You bit your lip nervously and looked down, giving a slight nod. Why couldn't he have just let it go? It was embarrassing enough to even be ignored like that, and not do anything about it. Not just that, but you recognized who that was - only an idiot wouldn't recognize Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi.

"I'm glad," he said, startling you out of your thoughts. You simply gave him a surprised stare, prompting him to explain.

"You see, ________, he doesn't have anything written on his arm. He's lost many people, and he's believed this whole time that he doesn't have a soulmate. It seems that's not the case."

He didn't need to say anything else for you to put the pieces together; your soulmate had suffered a great deal, with no reassurance of having anyone who would stand by him, but that was because you couldn't speak and so there were no words to be written.

Suddenly, you felt selfish for hating your soulmate for so many years. You hadn't even thought about how they wouldn't have a quote, since you couldn't speak; you were so caught up in how they'd ignore you that you didn't even think about what they would think about their blank arm.

You felt guilty, but... you wanted to make things right, because he was your  _soulmate_ , and even if he rejected you you wanted to at least try to help him.

You gave the Hokage a grateful smile before giving your mission report. Once you finished, he shooed you off after telling you where you could find Kakashi - the Memorial Stone.

* * *

You currently sat at a bench outside of the training ground, waiting for Kakashi to finish his business. It was rude to interrupt someone, especially if they were visiting the Memorial Stone; it was better to wait and let them do what they needed to.

He was taking forever, though, and the sun felt so warm and nice...

You fell asleep waiting.

* * *

Kakashi stared at your sleeping form from the entrance of the training ground, just a bit after sundown. He recognized you from earlier, and noticed when you'd first arrived at the training ground, but thought nothing of it; yet here you were still, snoozing away on a bench like you'd been waiting for him or something.

Internally, he winced at how bad your back was going to hurt when you woke up.

Curiosity drove him to move closer to you. You didn't even know him, yet you had not only found him but waited? It wasn't adding up in his head, until he noticed that your jacket sleeve had slipped down slightly to reveal some words. Squinting, he read the first few words he could make out in the darkness.

**"Didn't see you-"**

Wasn't that part of what he said to you earlier? But he didn't have a soulmate, there was no way you could think it was him. Besides, he didn't deserve a soulmate with all that he'd done.

That did nothing to stop his arm from reaching out to move your sleeve further up so he could read the full quote. He cursed himself after doing so, because it  _was_  what he'd said earlier, and he hated that he couldn't smother the slightest bit of hope that decided reared it's head.

You woke up right then, luckily. Slightly groggy from sleeping, you quickly realized who was in front of you and jolted upwards, meeting his surprised eye. Immediately you started signing.

_Holy shit! I fell asleep, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you earlier and then Hokage-sama told me to-_

He grabbed your hands before you could say anything else, eye boring into yours as if you'd disappear otherwise.

"You're mute," he said.

You nodded and went to move your hands so you could say more, but Kakashi held onto them tightly.

"Your quote... I saw it. I don't have one, but that's because you can't speak," he said, eye still wide as if he couldn't believe what was happening. You nodded more enthusiastically, moving your hands this time to hold his as you gave him a smile. You squeezed his hands to get his attention once he seemed to start spacing out, and took an exaggerated deep breath.

He stared before letting out a small laugh and taking a deep breath. "Right, of course," he said, pulling you up off the bench before letting go of your hands, "where are my manners? The name's Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you soulmate."

_________ you signed, _N_ _ice to meet you too, soulmate. Thanks for not pushing me away immediately._

His eye narrowed a bit at the last part, but he was smiling nonetheless.

It seemed that you both had some issues, but at least now you had each other as support. That's what soulmates are meant for, after all.

* * *

Omake:

Your back popped very, very loudly when you stretched after introductions were made.

 _Ow,_ you mouthed, before you pouted at the silver-haired man next to you.

He was  _giggling_ _at you._

He was also internally wincing at how loud that had been. Your back had to hurt pretty badly, but he didn't feel too bad about it if it meant he got to meet his soulmate because they fell asleep on a bench waiting for him.


End file.
